Boundaries
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Modern AU] If someone really cares about you, they should respect your boundaries. If you care for them as well, you should trust that they do so. Especially after that random lady at the store misgenders you. [trans!Leon] [NSFW] [MU]


**A/N - If you don't know, I've written a LOT of fics for my MU and Leon. They can all be found on my profile, and only 3 of them have smut. Most of the others are less about, well, what this is, and more about Leon being trans and dealing with unfortunate things**

* * *

Leon always hated being trans. He suspected most people would hate being trans. It was really an awful experience. Though it was true his dysphoria had gotten much better by senior year, that didn't mean it was gone. They were rarer than they had been before, but that didn't mean he never had days when all he wanted to do was curl up and die because he had breasts. He'd succumbed to the feeling once, but now each time he wanted to, someone, whether it be his family or his boyfriend, would remind him that he had so much to live for, even if it was tough right then. Yes, being trans sucked.

Unfortunately, he was having one of those days. He knew why he was feeling so terrible, at least. It was always better to have some specific event ruin your emotions than to just feel awful for no reason. Soapy had been rather excitedly talking about prom, and Leon somewhat nervously asked them to be his date. It goes without saying that Soapy accepted, as they had never been able to get their boyfriend to publicly claim that they were dating. The two of them decided to go get their clothes tailored, and Soapy happily requested a dress and tuxedo, as Leon had already been feeling antisocial and didn't want to order his own clothes. The woman Soapy had been speaking to had smiled and motioned to Leon.

"Let's get the measurements for the dress first, then. If you'll come with me, young lady."

Leon froze in his spot, not budging when she started to walk away. Soapy blinked, looking surprised. They looked up at Leon with concern, getting closer to try and comfort him. Leon turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, and Soapy frowned. They saw their boyfriend's shoulders shaking slightly, and Soapy realized that must have been the first time he'd been misgendered in ages. The woman seemed to realize Leon wasn't following, and returned to the two of them.

"Ma'am?" Leon cleared his throat, praying that his voice wouldn't crack as he answered.

"I think I'm going to buy my clothes somewhere else." He gave her an icy look, making sure his voice was suitably masculine. "Thank you for your time." He added sarcastically before walking away.

"Leon…" Soapy called after him quietly, but didn't follow him.* Leon had gone outside, calling Camilla and feeling thankful that she was both in town and not with Hinoka that day.

"Oh? And how is my darling baby brother doing today?" Leon sighed, feeling himself calm down slightly at Camilla's usage of the word 'brother'.

"Terribly. I want to go home." There was a moment of silence.

"You're at that one mall, right?" Leon made a sound of confirmation, thankful that she didn't ask him why he wasn't doing well. "Well, lucky for you, I just left that area. I'll turn around right now. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes, so sit tight, dear."

"Thank you..." He mumbled. "Drive safe."

She hung up, and Leon sat on a nearby bench. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip. That was the first time he'd been misgendered in only gods knew how long. Leon looked down, feeling his eyes water slightly. He thought he passed in society's eyes! Had it just been that nobody said anything about it? He sat there without paying any attention to how much time had passed, only brought back to reality by the familiar roar of Camilla's motorcycle. She flipped her visor up, making eye contact with him before taking the helmet off. Leon approached, and she spoke.

"Sorry, I only have one helmet." She offered it to him, and he shook his head.

"You wear it."

"Leon-"

"I'm fine." He snapped, and Camilla frowned.

"... I hope you know you can talk to me if anything happened."

It was the last thing either of them said before returning to the house. Leon climbed on the bike behind her after she put her helmet on, starting slightly and grabbing his sister when they started moving. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears but ultimately failing. His sobs were buried by the roar of the vehicle, though he was sure his tight grip on her gave him away as he hid his face in her hair. Leon was glad the drive from the mall to his house was long. It gave him time to get the tears out of his system. By the time they parked, Leon's tears had stopped and he was feeling tired. Camilla removed her helmet, placing it on the seat of her bike as they got off. She pulled Leon into a hug.

"I don't know what happened, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. You're my darling little brother, and I'll always accept you for who you are." She pulled away, smiling gently and putting a hand on his cheek. "Now go on and dry those tears and take care of yourself, alright dearie?"

Leon sniffed, wiping his nose and nodding. Camilla ruffled his hair before they parted ways, her hopping on her motorcycle as he walked through the front door. Elise was playing Animal Crossing with Sakura when he walked through the living room, and he tried to quietly make his way upstairs, but to no avail. The bubbly young girl noticed him almost immediately and jumped off of the couch to hug him tightly. He didn't bother hugging back as he usually would, and Elise seemed to notice something was wrong. Elise pouted.

"What's wrong, big brother?" He blinked, pausing before responding.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, umm, do you wanna play with us then?" She asked, trying to include him. Leon appreciated her efforts.

"Sorry, I'm really not in the mood."

Leon pried her arms off of him before making his way upstairs. He heard Sakura ask about him, but was out of hearing range before he could hear his sister's response, and he collapsed on his bed almost immediately upon entering his room. That didn't last for very long, however, as he realized he would need to take his binder off before he could take the nap he wanted. He did so, and had been napping for a good half-hour when he felt someone shaking him awake. Panic ran through him as he didn't know who it was, but he realized it was Soapy and he calmed down slightly. Only slightly, because Soapy looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"... What?" Soapy held up an open container of pills, and Leon realized why they looked upset. "I didn't take any of them."

"Fuck, you made me worried. Camilla and Elise called me saying you were really upset and- and then I come in here and you take forever to wake up and this thing is open and-" They sniffed, and Leon mumbled his apology. "It's f-fine, I'm just…" They cleared their throat, putting the pills down. "I was worried."

Soapy laid down next to him, pulling him into a hug. Leon bit his lip, feeling bad for worrying them. He had barely contemplated it for a minute after removing his binder, but the moment was rather short. Not wanting to have stolen the pills for no reason, he'd gone on to count them instead of simply returning them to their proper place in his father's medicine cabinet. Leon supposed he must have forgotten to close the container and fallen asleep after counting the pills. He was glad he wasn't really in such a low place to do it, and hugged Soapy tightly, nuzzling his face into the other's chest. They stayed like that for a while before Soapy spoke up.

"That woman at the store felt really bad, you know. She couldn't stop apologizing and she gave me a huge discount." Leon just nodded. "... I love you." Soapy kissed his forehead, and Leon's grip around them tightened.

"I-I love you too… I'm not really…" He paused. "I'm not upset because of her specifically. I just… I thought I passed." Soapy seemed to understand.

"You're very handsome." Soapy shifted their position so they could kiss him softly.

"Thanks…" That hadn't been what he was talking about, but Leon knew Soapy was just trying to keep his mind off of it.

They kissed him again, slowly rolling them over so Soapy had him pinned to the bed. Leon didn't object, and Soapy broke away from his lips, leaving small kisses on his face and neck. They returned to his mouth, biting his lip lightly, and Leon allowed them entrance. Soapy explored his mouth as they trailed a hand down. Leon moaned quietly, and Soapy broke away.

"Can I..?" They tugged lightly at the end of Leon's sweater. Leon nodded hesitantly, not feeling very confident but not wanting to reject them. "You can say no if you want to." They kissed him briefly. "I won't be mad."

"P-please don't…" He mumbled, looking away. Soapy released the hem of his sweater.

"Just tell me what you don't want me to touch, okay?"

Leon nodded, and Soapy resumed their actions. They nipped at the skin of his neck, drawing a quiet moan out of their boyfriend. Soapy paid special attention to the spot that made him squirm, leaving a dark hickey. Their hand wandered down, ghosting over the skin of his stomach from under the sweater. Leon tensed slightly, shaking his head and mumbling his objection before Soapy's hand retracted. They murmured a quiet apology in Leon's ear before nibbling at his earlobe. Soapy played with Leon's small studs before kissing him again, entering his mouth. Leon kissed back, moaning quietly as the kiss got deeper. Soapy backed away and smiled gently at him. They held the button of Leon pants, making eye contact to ask if it was okay.

"Go ahead." He mumbled, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the pillow, feeling somewhat shy, but not against what Soapy was asking.

Leon heard Soapy unzip the pants before pulling them off of his legs. He blushed, squirming slightly and turning his head to the side. Soapy giggled, kissing the most exposed part of his neck before tentatively rubbing him through his underwear. Leon moaned slightly, and upon seeing no resistance on his part, Soapy continued their actions with more confidence. They kept going, kissing and biting at his neck as they rubbed him. After some time of that, they pulled away, tugging lightly at the elastic of Leon's underwear. They stretched it out, letting it snap back into place and making Leon jump and moan. Soapy kissed him, pulling down the clothing article when Leon gave them the okay.

They moved a finger through the folds of his wetness, making sure he was fine with what they were doing before lowering their head between his legs. Leon blushed, looking away when Soapy kissed it. He bit his lip to hold back a moan when Soapy slowly licked the pink folds. His hips involuntarily shifted when he felt their tongue run over the clit. Soapy laughed quietly as they did it again, and Leon moaned from the vibrations it sent through him. A pair of lips latched around his clit, and the special attention Soapy gave it made it hard for Leon to stay quiet. He squirmed, covering his mouth in an attempt to stop his moans.

Just as it was almost getting to be too much, Soapy left that spot, kissing Leon slowly. They slipped their tongue in his mouth, and Leon moaned, tasting himself on their lips. It was odd, but not unpleasant. Soapy's fingers trailed down, rubbing his lower lips and occasionally slipping partway inside. Leon moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips down on Soapy's fingers. When they pulled away, Leon glared, but his cheeks flushed when he saw Soapy lick their fingers clean. They kissed the hickey they'd given him earlier.

"Do you want me to get the lube or no?" They asked quietly, and Leon didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Yes."

Soapy got up, walking over to Leon's dresser before opening the top drawer. They searched for the required objects as Leon sat up, back against the headboard. Soapy returned with the bottle of lube, as well as a condom, because Leon definitely didn't want to have to clean himself up afterwards. He made eye contact with Soapy, and Soapy spread their boyfriend's legs, as a wordless way of saying they wanted to do it. Leon had no objections, and watched as the other began.

Soapy applied the lube to their fingers, carefully pushing the first finger in. Leon bit his lip, relaxing the best he could, but when it was fully inserted he felt quite tense. Soapy kissed up from his neck to his lips, capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss. Leon focused on that, and felt himself relax. Soapy began to slowly push in and out of him, and Leon moaned into the kiss. He moved his hips with the steady rhythm of his thrusts, and Soapy deepened the kiss. The older boy inserted another finger, stretching him more, and Leon groaned, grinding down on the force.

Soapy broke away from the kiss and giggled, making Leon blush. He was a little embarrassed by his eagerness, but he decide he didn't care. Leon let out a low moan as Soapy scissored him, covering his mouth as he didn't want to be too loud and alert Elise of their less than innocent activities. Soapy continued their actions, adding a third finger when they thought Leon was ready. They nipped at his neck, stretching him as much as they needed before pulling away. Before Leon could ask what they were doing, Soapy pulled their leggings and briefs off, giving Leon a nice view of their dick. Leon looked up at Soapy's face as they got themself ready to enter him, enjoying the pleasure he could see on their face. He got closer and Leon had a sudden urge, turning around.

"From behind." He requested, and though he couldn't see Soapy's face he could imagine their flustered reaction perfectly.

Soapy agreed, slowly pushing against him from behind. Leon buried his face in a pillow, biting his lip. He panted heavily when Soapy was in all the way, and the two stayed like that for a moment, Soapy kissing the back of his neck. They waited for Leon's okay before moving again, and the blond boy moaned into the pillow. Soapy's pace was slow and steady at first, but Leon urged them to go faster. He moaned loudly into his pillow as Soapy pounded into him, tensing up when they hit that one spot. Leon groaned, ready to beg them to do that again, harder, but it seemed Soapy had read his mind. His breath was growing short, his moans loud, and he knew he was going to climax soon. He turned his head so his words wouldn't be muffled by the pillow.

"S-Soapy- ah! I'm- mm, fuck, I can't-" He moaned as Soapy slammed into his prostate, and he felt himself come. "F-fuck, keep going, hahh…" He groaned, feeling his legs quiver.

Soapy cursed quietly, thankful for the request as they hadn't finished yet. Leon buried his face back in the pillow, muffling his moans, which were increasing in volume at every thrust. It didn't take too much longer for Soapy to reach their climax, and Leon did the same a second time as his sensitivity from earlier made him feel weak. He curled up on his side after Soapy collapsed next to him, pulling the sweater-clad boy to their chest. Leon groaned.

"I didn't overstep any boundaries, did I?" Soapy asked, nuzzling his neck from behind. Leon shook his head.

"No… Thank you." He closed his eyes. "Must have been hard, keeping your hands off my chest." Leon teased, making Soapy laugh, and Leon felt their warm breath on his skin.

"It kind of was, but it was worth it to keep you happy." They shifted, kissing Leon on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but we're disgusting." Leon sat up, and Soapy pouted.

"But I wanted to cuddle." The blond boy laughed.

"We can cuddle afterwards. Come on."

Soapy giggled, following their boyfriend to the bathroom. There was a moment of confusion for Soapy, as they weren't sure if Leon wanted to be stark naked in front of them, but that was ended when they were met face-to-chest with Leon's small, soft breasts. The two of them showered, putting only comfortable boxers on before getting comfortable on the bed. Soapy rested their head on Leon's chest as he started up Netflix.

"... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Leon laughed, and Soapy smiled at the feeling of his torso moving.

"Because you seem rather fond of my breasts, and that makes me feel better about myself because I know you always have, and always will see me as a man." Soapy giggled, blushing slightly as they groped one of the fat-sacs.

"You're right. But…" They stopped, retracting their hand. "You know I won't care if you get rid of them, right?" Leon didn't answer. "Sure, I like them and I think they're nice to touch, but if you don't want to have them, you shouldn't." Leon was quiet, but when Soapy looked up at him he smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 2,923**_

 **So there's that. I had to edit this one quite a bit because I wrote it a while ago, before I wrote Overdose, and before I decided to use they/them pronouns for Soapy in my writing (they're a male MU technically, so I just used he/him pronouns, but now it's weird to think of them with he/him pronouns unless someone is talking about them haha) and that was before I even started posting these things!**

 **If you ever notice weird pronoun usage for Soapy it's probably because I missed one of the instances I used he/him pronouns originally haha**

* * *

 **Bonus! Elise and Sakura play Animal Crossing**

Elise stood with her ear to the door of her brother's room, her face bright red. She'd gone up to check on Leon to make sure he was okay, but it seemed to her that he was more than okay. She backed away from the door, slowly making her way downstairs and trying not to be disturbed. Sakura looked over at her in concern, turning down the volume of her pink 3DS. Apparently Elise had an unpleasant look on her face, so she quickly righted it.

"Is s-something wrong?" Sakura asked. Elise shook her head, not wanting to freak the shy girl out.

"Nope! Let's get back to the mini games, you'll have that lamp if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

 **Bonus! There was an asterisk there for a reason**

"Leon…" Soapy called after him quietly, but didn't follow him.* The woman looked flustered.

"Oh gods, I didn't realize, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth, then looked down at Soapy. "... Who was the dress supposed to be for?"

"Huh?" Soapy snapped out of their thoughts. "Oh, the dress is for me." They frowned.

"W-we can still measure you if you'd like… I'm really so sorry, I didn't realize he was a man. I completely understand if you would like to shop at a different store." Soapy frowned, looking between the way Leon left and the apologetic woman.

"I… We mainly came here because I wanted one of your unique dresses…" They frowned, looking at the door. "And it's really out of the way… How long would it take?"

"N-not too long, ma'am!" She almost looked like she wanted to salute. "If you know exactly what you want, the measurements and details should be recorded within twenty minutes!"

"Well…" They smiled a little hesitantly. "It should be fine…"

Leon wouldn't do anything stupid if he was left alone for that long… right?

* * *

 **And that's all for this fic! I'm actually really fond of it because a really important thing for Soapy and Leon's relationship is that they listen to and respect each other when things are important. Not to say that that's exclusive to them? every relationship should be like that yo, platonic, romantic, and everything else!**

 **I hope to see you again, and maybe you could check out the poll on my profile? It's to see which of my fics you guys wanna see more of in the future!**


End file.
